Burning Star
by Aimee Blackwood
Summary: Bella is part of an unusuaul Wizardy family that moves to Forks to escape persecution. Aka H.P. & Twilight x over There the ymeet the Cullens, but relations are risky busssiness. I don't own anything except the names of the Sages besides Bella.


Burning Star

**Burning Star**

**By: Aimee Blackwood**

**Chapter 1**

**Relocation**

This was our second relocation so far this year. And now I found myself, along with my family, in the quaint and humble town of Forks, Washington in the middle of the nowhere Olympic peninsula. It was dreadfully unlike from the bustling city of Paris that we used to call home. The largest differences being the lack of familiar noise and color- everything is green. This time our numbers have grown by the addition of two new members, Annetta and Charles.

They joined our family six months before we had to leave. I like them a lot, but because of their condition I have to be cautious- They are vampires. Annetta is a year older than me and Charles is two. They look a lot alike even though they are not related, sharing the same appearance granted by vampirism, green eyes provided by a spell, and hair color, black. Although, Charles' hair is straight and shorter; Annnetta's is loosely curled.

Ironically, Annetta and Charles are not the only unique members of my family. My mom, Gwen Sage, is a witch, my dad, David Sage, is a wizard, my twin, Bridget, and I are Metamorphmaguses, and my brother, Connor, is a werewolf. Even for a wizardry family we are considered odd. Which is why we ended up here is Forks where hopefully we will succeed in blending in.

"_Today is our first day of school at Forks High and it is misting, great." _I shook my head in disgust. "I hate the wet," I complained looking out the window as my brother drove up to the small school. No one answered, but my twin gave a knowing look showing her agreement. From the looks of it I could tell the population was much smaller than any school I had ever been to and everyone knew everyone since they were five. I groaned inwardly.

We were early and were one of the first cars in the parking lot when we finally parked. As I stepped out of the car a shiny Volvo caught my eye a few spaces away- It was one of the nicest cars I had seen so far in this town.

"**Soeur**** isn't this exciting!" said Annetta looking over the school with excited eyes her words changing into a rush of French as she became more excited. My gaze broke away from the car to gaze at her critically. This was theirs, Charles and Annetta's first time in America. **

** "****Feutrée****, Annetta," said Charles seriously grabbing her to keep her from moving. **

** "But et es exciting," she said earnestly, fidgeting. I walked over to Connor and Bridget sitting on the hood, no longer interested in the lecture Charles was once again giving her about self control. Bridget was reading and Connor was watching Annetta, naturally- They were together, him and Annetta. **

** "Hey Connor, what do think of the new school," I asked him sitting down beside him. He shrugged. I made a face. "****_She's the only thing he ever thinks about." _****Getting no farther response I gave up and turned my attention back to the Volvo. A boy stepped out then. He leaned against his car staring in our direction as six more people filed out and walked toward the school- he alone remained. I waved anxious to begin making friends. The boy smiled flashing his perfectly white teeth. I smiled back. **

** It was then that I noticed that Connor wasn't at my side. I looked around to see Annetta and Charles with their hands on his shoulders and arms, restraining him their faces blank. Frightened I looked again at the stranger whose eyes narrowed his gaze cold. The stranger's face suddenly turned blank and he looked over toward the school. He glanced at us one more time before walking quickly toward the school entrance. **

** Connor relaxed after he disappeared shaking off their hands. "Vampire," he spat. We all looked at him dismally. **

** "Is it true," asked Bridget looking at Charles, speaking first. He nodded coming to stand beside her and placing his arm around her. She bit her lip nervously. "What do we do?" I looked around at their grave faces.**

** "Go to school," I said. They all looked at me then. "Didn't you see? Their eyes are yellow not crimson and they got to a muggle school. They have to be different." I hardly believed what I was saying. ****_Vampires not dangerous, was I crazy?_**

** "She es right," said Annetta smilingly suddenly. I looked at her thinking that I misunderstood- She continued. "I've 'eard of vampires that drink animal blood. They 'ave yellow eyes. It es the way you tell 'em apart!" **

** The parking lot was quickly filling leaving us no more time to discuss our situation. Wearily we followed the stream of students filling into the school. As I walked the surrounding forest seemed slightly more ominous than they first appeared now that I knew vampires prowled them. **


End file.
